Le courage que j'ai saisi trop tard
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Dans les toilettes de Starcourt, un certain 4 juillet 1985, Steve Harrington apprit que sa collègue de travail, Robin, préférait les filles. Mais ce soir-là, il réalisa autre chose concernant un certain Californien et des sentiments qu'il avait niés en bloc jusque-là. Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 3] [Challenge d'été 2019 - Collectif NONAME] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve  
Genre : Tragédie/Romance  
Résumé : Dans les toilettes de Starcourt, un certain 4 juillet 1985, Steve Harrington apprit que sa collègue de travail, Robin, préférait les filles. Mais ce soir-là, il réalisa autre chose concernant un certain Californien et des sentiments qu'il avait niés en bloc jusque-là.

**Petit blabla introductif** : Voici un petit OS pour le challenge d'été du Collectif NONAME, ayant pour thème Je voudrais te revoir proposé par Nanthana14. Le défi de l'auteure est donc le suivant : Quel a été le premier fandom sur lequel vous avez écrit ? Et je crois me rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter ! Entre la sortie du second et du troisième film, je n'ai plus les dates exactes. Mais je me rappelle inventer de nouvelles aventures pour les protagonistes, tout ça écrit à la main dans de vieux cahiers de brouillon XD J'aimerais bien les retrouver tiens et rire un bon coup.

Sinon, concernant la fic, elle se déroule principalement à la fin de la saison 3, donc encore une fois, attentions aux spoilers ! Elle montre une vision plus pessimiste que mes autres fanfics Stranger Things, mais suit donc plus précisément le canon de la série. J'espère que ça va tout de même vous plaire, et je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture :)

* * *

_-''-_

**L**e courage que j'ai saisi trop tard

_-''-_

« Mais… Thammy Thompson est une fille. »

Aux premières secondes qui avaient suivi l'explication de sa collègue de travail adossée en face de lui dans les toilettes du cinéma de Starcourt, Steve Harrington était encore à des années-lumière de comprendre ce que voulait réellement lui dire la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à ce que Robin ait une explication logique -logique pour lui- à lui fournir, et son regard bleu s'était adouci et brillait aux lueurs de l'ampoule de la cabine.

« Steve… »

« Oui ? »

Et ce fut à cet instant-là qu'il comprit. Lorsque Robin haussa légèrement les sourcils, le poussant à comprendre, prenant métaphoriquement sa main pour l'aider à percer le mystère.

« Oh… » lâcha-t-il dans la réalisation.

« Ouais, _oh_, » ajouta alors Robin qui détournait les yeux, comme accablée par ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler.

L'esprit de Steve mit tout de même quelques petites secondes à faire rentrer toutes les pièces du puzzle à leur bon emplacement afin de faire le clair dans cette histoire. Ainsi donc, sa collègue de travail, sarcastique et au fort tempérament, aimait les filles.

« Oh, putain… » souffla ensuite Steve, laissant retomber son dos contre la paroi peinte de rouge juste derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier, à Hawkins. La tolérance de cette petite ville se rapprochait du zéro absolu, et le fait que Robin se soit confiée à lui de la sorte le toucha. Ses yeux se baladèrent tout le long du carrelage aux carreaux colorés, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ouais, comme tu dis, » reprit Robin plus bas, ses yeux ne rencontrant pas ceux de Steve.

Anciennement concentré sur les propos de Robin qui lui racontait une histoire et qui était en parfaite incohérence avec ce que Steve pensait qu'elle ressentait pour lui, les traits du visage de l'ex-lycéen se détendirent, les neurones restant pourtant en ébullition.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une telle personne, et le courage de la jeune femme valait de l'or. Ce courage, Steve Harrington en fut un instant subjugué et ce même courage vint l'embraser.

Oui, c'était possible de ressentir une attirance pour une personne du même sexe, Steve en était conscient sans réellement l'être non plus. Jusqu'à présent, étant effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait parfois ressentir, il avait persisté à penser qu'il aimait exclusivement que les filles, et alors qu'un certain garçon lui faisait récemment tourner la tête, il s'était concentré à draguer les adolescentes de Hawkins qui passaient par Scoop Ahoy -c'est là que Robin avait commencé à dresser un tableau pour tenir le compte des râteaux de son collègue-

Mais ses efforts avaient été futiles, déjà parce que son uniforme de Scoop Ahoy était ridicule et que le chapeau qui l'accompagnait ruinait son meilleur atout : ses cheveux. Et puis, c'était totalement puéril de sa part d'agir ainsi, surtout quand il voyait si régulièrement l'objet de ses tourments.

Tout ça à cause de _Billy Hargrove_. Billy Hargrove et ses stupides cheveux, ses yeux incroyablement bleus, son rire rauque et profond, son sourire charmeur et magnifique. Billy Hargrove et ses manies depuis quelques semaines à venir l'emmerder à Scoop Ahoy, troquant ainsi ses sournoiseries au basket quand ils étaient encore au lycée. Billy Hargrove et son comportement moins agressif mais plus taquin depuis ses excuses en hiver dernier.

Les yeux perdus vers le mur en face de lui, le visage du Californien vint se dessiner dans son esprit, là le scrutant de ses yeux clairs du haut de la chaise attitrée au surveillant de baignade et qui faisait presque de lui le roi de ces lieux.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la drogue encore efficace dans ses veines, mais son esprit dévia tout seul jusqu'à un souvenir particulier de la semaine dernière, tout en passant une main contre la poche gauche de son short.

O

_Mercredi 26 juin 1985_

Billy Hargrove referma la grille derrière lui et d'une seule main, parvint à verrouiller la porte tout en expirant une bouffée de nicotine. Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière le parking pratiquement vide de la piscine municipale et il laissa son dos rencontrer le grillage derrière lui, laissant échouer à ses pieds son sac à dos noir.

Là, garé près de la Camaro, Steve Harrington pouvait le voir. Sur ses épaules, il portait encore le débardeur du sauveteur officiel de la piscine de Hawkins, et il gardait ses lunettes Aviator hissées sur son nez pour protéger ses yeux du soleil orangé qui brûlait doucement la peau de ses bras bronzés et de ses cuisses musclées.

Et lorsque Steve se décida à sortir de son véhicule pour être frappé par la chaleur extérieure malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, il vit que le Californien qui venait de le remarquer ne paraissait en rien surpris par sa présence ici. Non, ce n'était plus vraiment inhabituel. Parfois, quand leurs horaires de fin de travail correspondaient, Steve qui passait obligatoirement devant la piscine municipale pour rentrer chez lui, s'arrêtait pour passer quelques minutes à discuter avec l'autre garçon avant que leurs routes ne se séparent.

Généralement, Steve restait jusqu'à ce que Hargrove termine sa cigarette et comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, ils se lâchaient un bref « A+ » ou « s'lut » avant que chacun ne regagne sa voiture. C'était tout.

Ainsi, le Californien resta adossé au grillage alors que Steve approchait, et Harrington sentit ses yeux bleus détailler sournoisement ses habits pour qu'ensuite un sourire moqueur vienne se glisser sur les lèvres du blond.

Lorsqu'il avait rangé les derniers contenants des Granité, Steve avait renversé la totalité d'un des pots sur son haut au grand bonheur de Robin qui avait explosé de rire. Ainsi, à cet instant précis alors qu'ils brisaient les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'autre garçon hilare tout en levant les yeux au ciel, il portait toujours son short d'uniforme bleu marine et son haut avait été troqué par un t-shirt gris aux manches entourées de bandes jaunes.

Il était dépareillé comme jamais.

« Tu t'es habillé avec un bandeau sur les yeux ? » se moqua Billy en retirant sa cigarette, levant ses lunettes pour mieux apercevoir l'autre garçon qui poussa un soupir de frustration.

« L'harmonie de mes vêtements est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, » marmonna Steve avant de laisser retomber lourdement son dos contre la grille à un pas de Billy. « Passe-moi une clope, s'il te plaît. »

Après une journée comme celle-ci, son accoutrement était d'une futilité sans nom. Certes, il avait un peu des scrupules à se montrer devant Hargrove avec un tel look et les cheveux désordonnées par la journée de travail éreintante, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait à séduire l'autre garçon, hein ?

« Tiens, tiens, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de fumer lorsque la Wheeler avait pris total contrôle de ta vie, » ironisa Billy qui pourtant récupérait le paquet de Marlboro joliment assorti à la poche de son short rouge pour le tendre vers lui.

« Elle n'avait pas _total contrôle_ de ma vie, non, » répliqua Steve qui piqua une des cigarettes avec vigueur. « Je n'en avais plus besoin, c'est tout. »

« Oh, quelque chose te tracasse actuellement, Harrington ? »

Alors que Billy lui tendait ensuite un briquet que Steve refusa en plaçant une main devant lui, la cigarette offerte se retrouva être placée derrière l'oreille de Harrington.

« J'en aurais besoin pour de ce soir, » lui expliqua Steve en réarrangeant ses cheveux par la même occasion, ses yeux se perdant vers le parking devant lui. « Mes parents rentrent ce soir, et mon père est un vrai relou en ce moment. En plus d'insister sur mon avenir quasiment inexistant, il me fout la pression que je trouve une fille avec qui j'aurais une relation stable. J'ai presque l'impression d'être un foutu prince qui doit se trouver une prétendante dans les plus brefs délais avant d'avoir le contrôle du royaume. »

À cette comparaison, Billy se mit à rire, cigarette coincée entre deux doigts et Steve tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui se rependait dans son ventre à l'égard de ce son.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es plus une _princesse_ qu'un prince, Harrington, » ajouta donc Billy en lui lançant un regard moqueur et Steve leva les yeux au ciel en frappant son épaule d'un revers de la main.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de son père, et voir Billy tourner le sujet de discussion à la dérision était finalement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre un peu. Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer quelques mèches derrière l'oreille où se tenait la cigarette de Billy, Steve resta silencieux à contempler distraitement le parking.

À observer la Camaro bleue aux côtés de la BMW rouge.

« Et pourquoi ton vieux te pousse à te caser ? Il en a marre de te voir avec une troupe de gosses collée à tes basques ? » l'interrogea Billy au bout d'un moment, léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais pourtant, honnête dans sa question.

« J'en sais trop rien. Mon père a toujours voulu tout et vite. Il veut qu'on soit la petite famille-modèle et parfaite. Quand j'étais avec Nancy, c'était presque comme une fierté pour mes parents. »

Tout en tirant à nouveau sur la cigarette à moitié consumée, Billy laissa échapper un « humm » grave. Derrière eux, le vent se levait et les clapotis des vagues légères de la piscine furent pendant un instant, les seuls sons perceptibles, avec le chant des grillons de la nuit qui commençaient à se réveiller.

Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que Billy termine sa cigarette et la jette au sol pour l'écraser sous le talon de ses baskets noires. Mais contrairement à toutes les fois où ils se quittaient sans attendre leurs restes, les deux garçons restèrent sous le soleil couchant de Hawkins.

« Et tu ne trouves donc pas chaussures à ton pied, c'est ça le hic ? » le questionna donc Billy en retirant ses lunettes de soleil pour probablement mieux détailler Steve des yeux. « C'est sûr que si tu ne fais pas un peu d'efforts sur ta tenue, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin. »

Steve lui lança un regard lourd, bien conscient que l'uniforme de Scoop Ahoy ne donnait clairement pas l'opportunité de remporter un rencard, ça il l'avait appris à ses dépens et Robin s'en amusait bien.

Les yeux bleus de Billy étaient joueurs et pétillants de sarcasme comme toujours, mais aussi, profondément ensorcelants et Steve se prit encore une fois à être submergé par un flot d'émotions nouvelles et troublantes.

« C'est que… J'ai-… » tenta-t-il en guise de réponse, imaginant avec idiotie mordante présenter Billy Hargrove à son père. « C'est _compliqué_. »

Il se sentait stupide. Si _stupide_. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de flagrant, non ? Quelque chose que ni lui ni Billy ne verbalisait et qui était bien là ? En réalité, Steve ne savait plus. Il réfléchissait depuis trop longtemps à la signification de toutes ces sensations et pensées inhabituelles.

« Tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, hein ? » compléta Billy, ses yeux se plissant comme pour inspecter l'âme tout entière de l'employé de Scoop. « Mais tu es, soit trop en flippe pour tenter quelque chose ou bien tu t'es fait recaler dans la seconde. »

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé discuter de ce genre de choses avec nul autre que Billy Hargrove. Le plus déroutant étant pourtant qu'il pensait indirectement au blond quand Billy mentionnait ladite inconnue.

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, » lâcha Steve qui n'avait pas réellement envie de se lancer dans le sujet.

« Que tu flippes ? Ou que tu t'es mangé un énième râteau ? »

Steve regarda à nouveau dans la direction du blond qui apparaissait hautement sérieux, ce qui était troublant –les seules et uniques fois où il le voyait avec cette expression concentrée sur le visage, c'était quand il s'était apprêté à marquer au basket ou à dribler tout le long du terrain-, et il sentit son souffle se couper.

Ce regard était un pur piège. Il le lançait dans une spirale infernale qui le poussait à tout dire, à se laisser aller. Ainsi, il mit tous les efforts du monde pour tenter de paraître détaché et haussa les épaules.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« On dirait pourtant, » répliqua Billy sous le même ton.

Se détachant du grillage qui vibra sous le geste, Steve fit quelques pas agités sur le trottoir tout en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se retourner vers Billy qui le regardait en silence.

« C'est compliqué… Billy. Vraiment _compliqué_. »

Il lui adressa un regard un peu réservé et fatigué, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec le sujet, et soudain, les sourcils de Billy Hargrove se haussèrent.

« Oh… » fit le blond, comme frappé par une révélation.

Et Steve sentit son cœur s'agiter, priant mille et une divinités pour que Hargrove n'ait pas réussi par il ne savait quelle magie noire, à lire dans ses yeux. L'expression de Billy devint alors plus arrogante, plus dégagée, et un petit sourire indescriptible titilla ses lèvres.

Steve déglutit, il était temps de battre en retraite.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse potentiellement fuir la situation et rentrer chez lui pour se tourmenter dans tout un tas de questions et craintes acides, la voix de Billy l'arrêta dans son élan :

« Quand tu auras le courage de me le dire, j'espère être le premier au courant. »

Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, dérouté par ce qu'il entendait-là. Une bonne centaine d'interprétation pouvaient se prêter à ses propos et Steve ne savait décidément pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser, tandis que Billy se détachait lui aussi du grillage en abaissant ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air de rien.

Comme si ce qu'il avait dit à Steve était parfaitement normal. Comme si Steve se faisait des films et devenait complètement parano. _Non, non, non_, rien de tout cela ne devait l'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas de _crush_ sur Billy Hargrove, et Billy lui-même n'insinuait _rien_.

« Faut que j'y aille, » annonça donc Steve qui prétendit être tout à fait à l'aise. « J'aimerais rentrer avant mes parents. »

L'excuse était lamentable mais désespérée. Cependant, il ne tourna pas les talons et resta immobile alors que Billy lui faisait signe d'un geste de la main de venir jusqu'à lui.

Partagé entre curiosité et crainte, Steve profita de la pensée d'être en plein lieu public –et donc il était impossible que le Californien tente quoi que ce soit- pour oser finalement un pas vers lui pendant que l'autre garçon se penchait vers son propre sac à dos échoué au sol qu'il ouvrit pour y sortir ce que Steve crut voir être un feutre noir.

« Marquons l'occasion, » fit alors Billy en se redressant.

Et d'un geste habile après avoir brisé le dernier mètre qui les séparait, le Californien récupéra la cigarette coincée derrière l'oreille gauche de Steve et ce geste eut don d'enflammer les joues de Harrington. Ce fut comme si l'épiderme du blond contre son oreille avait produit une réaction brûlante se répandant dans tout son corps telle une trainée de poudre s'embrasant.

Mais il ne bougea pas, la mâchoire compressée par pure réflexe, à observer ce que faisait Billy. L'odeur de chlore et de crème solaire persistait dans les narines de Steve et il se prit à retenir son souffle.

De son côté, si Billy avait remarqué que Steve s'était tendu dans son action, il ne le montra pas, et se contenta de déboucher le feutre avec les dents pour ensuite commencer à écrire quelque chose sur le papier blanc de la cigarette. Ce fut rapide, et Steve eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien dessiner ou écrire, puisque Billy rebouchait déjà le crayon et se penchait pour récupérer son sac.

Puis, quand il se redressa, sac à dos contre l'épaule, ce fut un sourire mi-charmeur mi-arrogant qu'il adressa à Steve, ses yeux pétillants de bleus presque visibles derrière ses lunettes de soleil Aviator.

« Comme ça, quand tu la fumeras, tu penseras à ce bon vieux Billy avec qui tu aimes bien passer du temps, plutôt qu'avec toutes les nanas qui passent à Scoop et que tu essaies vainement de draguer, » lui dit-il de sa voix rauque et joueuse. « Bonne chance pour supporter tes vieux. »

Et en passant près de Steve, il lui tendit la fameuse cigarette que Steve récupéra tout en le suivant d'un regard suspicieux. Au moment où il abaissa les yeux vers la cigarette entre ses doigts, Billy frappait amicalement son épaule droite et partait déjà en direction de sa Camaro.

Les yeux de Steve s'arrondirent lorsqu'ils captèrent l'encre noire du feutre qui s'agençait pour produire un seul mot. Ou plutôt, un surnom ridiculement stupide.

_Princesse_.

Sans attendre, il fit volte-face vers la direction qu'avait prise Billy et lui cria :

« Très marrant, _connard_. »

Mais il ne pouvait éclipser le petit sourire qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres et qui avait très bien pu être entendu dans sa tirade. Pour seule réponse, le blond continua son ascension et secoua brièvement une main en guise de salut.

O

Dans sa poche gauche, du bout de ses doigts, il pouvait ressentir le relief de la clope encrée par les soins de Billy Hargrove. Les Russes avaient beau l'avoir dépouillé de ses clés de voiture, étrangement, la cigarette demeurait bien dissimulée dans le fond, bien qu'un peu écrasée. Peut-être était-ce un signe ?

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il n'avait pas consommé cette cigarette le soir même, après que ses parents soient revenus et aient été terriblement agaçants et blessants. Il avait trouvé facile de se dire que c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, que la nicotine n'allait pas régler ses problèmes.

Mais c'était plus compliqué de justifier le fait que cette même cigarette se trouvait depuis plus d'une semaine dans la poche de son short.

« Steve… Tu viens de faire une overdose ? » demanda soudain Robin, sa douce voix le faisant retomber sur terre.

Un petit sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres, et toujours en scrutant le mur en face de lui, secoua légèrement la tête. La douleur de son visage blessé s'était comme évanoui et il se sentait si léger.

« Non, je… Je réfléchis, » lui répondit Steve.

« Ok… »

La voix de son amie paraissait moins assurée, plus brisée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, pas même après une journée infernale à Scoop Ahoy. En jetant un rapide regard vers elle, il se rappela de Thammy Thompson, du courage de son amie, et en la voyant ainsi, mal à l'aise, voire chagrinée d'avoir eu à lui avouer tout ceci, Steve sentit son cœur se serrer.

Oui, finalement, il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et il refusait qu'elle se sente comme cela face à lui. Ainsi, il détourna un instant les yeux vers le carrelage parfaitement propre des toilettes sur lequel ils étaient assis depuis de bien longues minutes, et mit pendant un instant sa propre histoire de côté.

Cette fois-ci, il se mit à la place de la jeune femme, tentant de faire un bond en arrière dans le temps et de se remémorer le visage de Thammy Thomson, à la cantine du lycée. Finalement, il se rappelait d'elle, il se rappelait de son doux visage.

« Thammy Thompson est mignonne mais… » Steve reporta alors son regard vers Robin. « Elle est vraiment chiante à mourir. »

« C'est faux, » répondit aussitôt Robin, mais Steve fut satisfait de voir quelques lueurs d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus.

Et c'est ainsi que Steve continua, lui précisant qu'elle voulait être chanteuse mais qu'elle chantait complètement faux. Robin répliquait en disant qu'_il_ chantait comme un Muppet. Et ils rirent tous les deux, sans pudeur, à cœur ouvert. C'était si bon. Tout le stress de ces derniers jours semblait s'être envolé et sa collègue paraissait elle aussi se détendre.

Il se sentait bien, il se sentait à l'aise avec Robin.

Même lorsque Dustin poussa brutalement la porte des toilettes avec Erica derrière lui, pour se planter devant eux dans la peau d'une mère autoritaire exaspérée par le comportement de ses enfants et jeter un « OK, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! », Steve continua de rire avec Robin, laissant glisser son corps jusqu'aux jambes de la jeune femme.

_Quand tu auras le courage de me le dire, j'espère être le premier au courant_

Oui, à présent, il se sentait avoir le même courage que Robin. Il se sentait être assez fort pour assumer ce qu'il tentait de nier depuis des semaines, et faire face à Billy Hargrove.

Quand Dustin et Erica les poussèrent tous les deux à sortir des toilettes, Steve se demanda distraitement ou pouvait bien se trouver le Californien à cet instant précis. Il avait perdu notion de l'heure, mais s'imagina que peut-être, il se trouvait à dormir paisiblement chez lui, ou bien sous les feux d'artifice du 4 juillet à boire une bière.

Il avait hâte de le revoir.

Vraiment.

O

Les lumières erratiques des ambulances brillaient de rouge jusqu'aux yeux éreintés et perdus dans le vide de Steve Harrington. Se tenant debout après avoir vérifié du côté de Jonathan et Nancy que tout allait bien, il s'était figé au beau milieu du parking et il avait en senti son cœur chuter et se noyer.

Derrière, Starcourt était à moitié détruit, ravagé par le Mind Flayer à la poursuite d'Eleven. On accourait de partout, les ambulanciers pour venir en aide aux blessés, les policiers pour barrer l'entrée jusqu'au centre commercial, les familles pour rejoindre leurs enfants.

Et lui, il restait immobile, le vent frais de la nuit venant brasser ses cheveux sales de sang et de sueur, chaude couverture sur ses épaules qui pourtant, ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Il était seul, personne ne viendrait le chercher, ses parents étaient en déplacement comme à leur habitude. Du coin des yeux, il vit même Robin assise à l'arrière d'une ambulance, avec son père et sa plus jeune sœur.

Il se sentait si _seul_.

Quand un peu plus tôt, il avait appris toute l'histoire concernant le retour du Mind Flayer, il avait été secoué d'apprendre que le nouvel hôte n'était autre que Billy Hargrove, néanmoins, il avait eu espoir. Après tout, Will Byers avait lui aussi été possédé par la bête il y a quelques mois, et il s'en était sorti indemne. Mais évidemment, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et Billy Hargrove était mort en héros.

Quelle bien triste ironie.

Il voulait tant le revoir, juste une seule fois, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui montrer le courage que lui avait insufflé Robin. Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, tout s'était déroulé si vite, intensifié si brusquement.

« Billy Hargrove… Il était ton ami ? »

Quand il tourna la tête, il croisa les yeux clairs et chagrinés de Robin, aussi emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture. Elle aussi avait connu Hargrove au lycée, comment ne pas le remarquer, après tout ? Comme Steve, il était d'un an son aîné, mais jamais Robin n'était entrée en interaction avec lui au lycée –ayant été tout ce que Robin détestait- jusqu'à ce qu'elle travaille à Scoop Ahoy et que Billy vienne régulièrement au comptoir.

Elle avait donc fini par assumer qu'ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés sans réellement s'attarder sur la question. Mais à aujourd'hui, les venues persistantes de Billy Hargrove jusqu'à Scoop et le chagrin évident chez Steve prenaient tout un sens.

« Ouais. Je suppose… » lui répondit Steve d'une voix cassée.

Robin lui offrit un regard navré tout en frottant son épaule.

« Hey, viens chez moi ce soir, » lui fit-elle avec douceur. « Je sais que tes parents ne sont pas là. Et puis mon père sera si heureux de voir que je ramène enfin un garçon à la maison. »

Son collègue avait définitivement besoin d'être entouré ce soir.

« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas-… »

« Si ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est chez Dustin que tu vas finir ce soir, j'en suis sûre, » coupa donc Robin en désignant le Henderson près d'une voiture qui discutait activement avec sa mère.

Oui, Steve devait avouer que ça finirait surement comme ça. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion face à la bienveillance de ses amis, et sentit finalement des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas encore pleuré, non, malgré la vision d'horreur de Billy Hargrove inanimé au sol, ou bien l'entente des pleurs déchirants de sa sœur.

Peut-être ne le réalisait-il pas encore.

« D'accord… Merci. J'arrive, » tenta de lui sourire Steve.

« OK. Prends ton temps, dingus. »

Et après un regard de réconfort et une douce tape sur l'épaule, elle le laissa, consciente qu'il avait aussi probablement besoin d'un peu de temps seul. Elle partit rejoindre son père et sa sœur, au moment où la première larme coulait le long de la joue de Harrington.

L'une de ses mains vint se plonger dans la poche gauche de son short d'uniforme, et ses doigts vinrent saisir la cigarette. Et à travers les larmes chaudes de ses yeux, il put lire le mot toujours encré sur le papier de par la main de Billy Hargrove.

_Princesse._

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Billy derrière ce mot.

« Est-ce que tu veux un briquet pour allumer ça, Steve ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Joyce qui se tenait près de lui, cigarette allumée entre deux doigts, regard maternel lui étant destiné. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qu'elles avaient déversées pour Jim Hopper, mais le doux sourire qu'elle lui adressait était un brin de réconfort pour Steve.

Joyce avait toujours été la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Et devant elle, il ne cacha pas les larmes qui avaient filé le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, et secoua lentement la tête.

« Non… Je crois que je vais la garder, » murmura-t-il, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler plus fort.

Mais Madame Byers l'entendit malgré le vent qui se levait, le brouhaha des conversations agitées et les sirènes de police qui empêchaient les petits curieux d'approcher. Elle hocha donc lentement la tête, captant malgré elle ce qui était d'écrit sur le papier de la cigarette.

Joyce ne se rappelait que d'une seule personne qui avait un jour appelé Steve Harrington « princesse » quand elle et Will étaient passés à Scoop Ahoy quelques jours après le début du contrat de Steve dans l'échoppe de glace.

Une seule et unique personne.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller… » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Ainsi, elle passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon à ses côtés, lui montrant qu'elle était là. Steve se laissa faire, refermant son poing autour de la précieuse cigarette en mémoire à Billy, et se pencha vers Joyce dans l'étreinte.

Tempe contre tempe, Joyce Byers et Steve Harrington partagèrent leur peine.

_Comme ça, quand tu la fumeras, tu penseras à ce bon vieux Billy avec qui tu aimes bien passer du temps._

La voix de Billy résonnait dans sa tête alors que Steve avait fermé les yeux, les joues humides de larmes qui brillaient au rythme des gyrophares rouges des ambulances.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi, Billy… Et je suis sûr que tu le sais_, pensa-t-il en concentrant toutes ses pensées vers l'objet précieux dans sa main droite.

Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement derrière lui, et il se sentit moins seul.

* * *

**F**in

_J'avais pour idée que Steve fume la cigarette devant le centre commercial, en hommage à Billy. Mais après mures réflexions et au moment d'écrire cette scène, je me suis dis que finalement, le fait qu'il la garde était plutôt logique. Il aurait un souvenir récent de Billy à vouloir garder et puis, ne pas fumer montrait une certaine évolution qu'avait prise le personnage entre la saison 1 et 2._

_Faites-moi part de vos avis, et pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic sur le même couple post-saison 3, je vous retrouve très vite pour plus de joie et de bonne humeur :D_


End file.
